An RKO of a lifetime
by jasonisawesome
Summary: Randy and Maria make such a cute couple. After months of dating they know it's time. Maria slowly puts on tight leather pants no panties and no bra under her black tank top. Randy puts on pants no underwear and lots of colonie on for his girl
1. Chapter 1

Attention screen reader users, for better experience with a screen reader and Yahoo! mail, we recommend that you switch to Classic Mail by clicking on the link below: Mail Classic Yahoo! Mail

Log in and Search Menus

**Hi, Jason**

Available

Sign OutYahoo!My Yahoo!Web Search

ProfileContactsAccount Info

You are signed in as:

Yahoo! Mail

Loading Yahoo! Mail....

DeleteReplyForwardSpamNot SpamMoveActionsAll Emails

Show:

DeleteEdit DraftPrintActionsAll Emails

From

Subject

Date

There are no emails in this folder.

Loading...Loading...Activation EmailMon 4/5, 7:31 PMLoading...Yahoo!Welcome to Yahoo!Mon 4/5, 7:21 PMLoading...Loading...Loading...Loading...Loading...Loading...Loading...Loading...Loading...Loading...Loading...Loading...Loading...Loading...Loading...Loading...Loading...

DeleteReplyForwardSpamNot SpamMovePrintActions

,No Recent Message Searches,

,

Check MailNew

Search Mail...

Go

Mail Folders Treeview

Inbox,

Drafts,

Sent,

Spam, Empty

Trash, Empty

* * *

ContactsAdd

0 online

* * *

FoldersAdd

Applications

Attach Large Files

Automatic Organizer

Calendar

Edit Photos

Evite

Flickr

My Drive

My Photos

PayPal

pingg Invitations

Notepad

Main Tabs

What's NewInbox 2 emailsActivation Email

OptionsMobile | Options | Help

Checking Yahoo! Mail...

New! Introducing an easier way to stay in touch with friends and family, right from here!

Stay updated with what they share online. Learn more Get their emails prioritized in your Inbox. See how Never miss their birthdays – you'll get convenient reminders!

» Get Started

**Jason • M • Toms River** is how you will be seen on Yahoo!, searchable by name and email address. Your birthday (just month/day) is only shared with your Connections. Manage your Profile

Hello Jason!

No unread emails in your Inbox Inbox (0)

What are you doing right now?

Update your status

Shared with Everyone - Click to choose the sharing options 

Share With Everyone Share With Connections

140

remaining

Post

""a short time ago - clear

Today

H 76° L 54°

Toms River, NJ 08755

Top Stories

Buzz Local Entertainment Sports WorldLawmakers: Afghan leader threatens to join Taliban (AP)

AP - Afghan President Hamid Karzai threatened over the weekend to quit the political process and join the Taliban if he continued to come under outside pressure to reform, several members of parliament said Monday.

Toyota faces $16M fine, accused of hiding defect (AP) 6 dead, 21 missing in W. Va. coal mine blast (AP) Tiger says he's coming back to win at Augusta (AP) Strong quake kills 2 in Mexico, rattles US states (AP) Priest accused of US abuse still working in India (AP)

» More News

'" iframe="" scrolling="no" frameborder="0" allowtransparency="" marginheight="0" marginwidth="0" style="border-top-width: 0px; border-right-width: 0px; border-bottom-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; margin-top: 0px; margin-right: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; margin-left: 0px; padding-top: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; padding-left: 0px; width: 300px; height: 250px; ">

Get Updates From Others

Get Updates from friends and family

gx_invitations

gx_suggestions

Trending Now

1. Erin Andrews 2. Calexico 3. Boeing X-37 4. Donovan McNabb 5. iPad 6. Tiger Woods 7. Apple iPad 8. Great Barrie... 9. John Paul St... 10. Evan Turner

Send Feedback

TODAY: 4/5

No events. Click the plus sign to add an event.

Message Content

ADVERTISEMENT

There are no emails from Connections in this folder.

Get updates from others and you can View emails only from connections in any folder with just one click.


	2. Chapter 2

Attention screen reader users, for better experience with a screen reader and Yahoo! mail, we recommend that you switch to Classic Mail by clicking on the link below: Mail Classic Yahoo! Mail

Log in and Search Menus

**Hi, Jason**

Available

Sign OutYahoo!My Yahoo!Web Search

ProfileContactsAccount Info

You are signed in as:

Yahoo! Mail

Loading Yahoo! Mail....

DeleteReplyForwardSpamNot SpamMoveActionsAll Emails

Show:

DeleteEdit DraftPrintActionsAll Emails

From

Subject

Date

There are no emails in this folder.

Loading...Loading...Activation EmailMon 4/5, 7:31 PMLoading...Yahoo!Welcome to Yahoo!Mon 4/5, 7:21 PMLoading...Loading...Loading...Loading...Loading...Loading...Loading...Loading...Loading...Loading...Loading...Loading...Loading...Loading...Loading...Loading...Loading...

DeleteReplyForwardSpamNot SpamMovePrintActions

,No Recent Message Searches,

,

Check MailNew

Search Mail...

Go

Mail Folders Treeview

Inbox,

Drafts,

Sent,

Spam, Empty

Trash, Empty

* * *

ContactsAdd

0 online

* * *

FoldersAdd

Applications

Attach Large Files

Automatic Organizer

Calendar

Edit Photos

Evite

Flickr

My Drive

My Photos

PayPal

pingg Invitations

Notepad

Main Tabs

What's NewInbox 2 emailsActivation Email

OptionsMobile | Options | Help

Checking Yahoo! Mail...

New! Introducing an easier way to stay in touch with friends and family, right from here!

Stay updated with what they share online. Learn more Get their emails prioritized in your Inbox. See how Never miss their birthdays – you'll get convenient reminders!

» Get Started

**Jason • M • Toms River** is how you will be seen on Yahoo!, searchable by name and email address. Your birthday (just month/day) is only shared with your Connections. Manage your Profile

Hello Jason!

No unread emails in your Inbox Inbox (0)

What are you doing right now?

Update your status

Shared with Everyone - Click to choose the sharing options 

Share With Everyone Share With Connections

140

remaining

Post

""a short time ago - clear

Today

H 76° L 54°

Toms River, NJ 08755

Top Stories

Buzz Local Entertainment Sports WorldLawmakers: Afghan leader threatens to join Taliban (AP)

AP - Afghan President Hamid Karzai threatened over the weekend to quit the political process and join the Taliban if he continued to come under outside pressure to reform, several members of parliament said Monday.

Toyota faces $16M fine, accused of hiding defect (AP) 6 dead, 21 missing in W. Va. coal mine blast (AP) Tiger says he's coming back to win at Augusta (AP) Strong quake kills 2 in Mexico, rattles US states (AP) Priest accused of US abuse still working in India (AP)

» More News

'" iframe="" scrolling="no" frameborder="0" allowtransparency="" marginheight="0" marginwidth="0" style="border-top-width: 0px; border-right-width: 0px; border-bottom-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; margin-top: 0px; margin-right: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; margin-left: 0px; padding-top: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; padding-left: 0px; width: 300px; height: 250px; ">

Get Updates From Others

Get Updates from friends and family

gx_invitations

gx_suggestions

Trending Now

1. Erin Andrews 2. Calexico 3. Boeing X-37 4. Donovan McNabb 5. iPad 6. Tiger Woods 7. Apple iPad 8. Great Barrie... 9. John Paul St... 10. Evan Turner

Send Feedback

TODAY: 4/5

No events. Click the plus sign to add an event.

Message Content

ADVERTISEMENT

There are no emails from Connections in this folder.

Get updates from others and you can View emails only from connections in any folder with just one click.


	3. Chapter 3

Attention screen reader users, for better experience with a screen reader and Yahoo! mail, we recommend that you switch to Classic Mail by clicking on the link below: Mail Classic Yahoo! Mail

Log in and Search Menus

**Hi, Jason**

Available

Sign OutYahoo!My Yahoo!Web Search

ProfileContactsAccount Info

You are signed in as:

Yahoo! Mail

Loading Yahoo! Mail....

DeleteReplyForwardSpamNot SpamMoveActionsAll Emails

Show:

DeleteEdit DraftPrintActionsAll Emails

From

Subject

Date

There are no emails in this folder.

Loading...Loading...Activation EmailMon 4/5, 7:31 PMLoading...Yahoo!Welcome to Yahoo!Mon 4/5, 7:21 PMLoading...Loading...Loading...Loading...Loading...Loading...Loading...Loading...Loading...Loading...Loading...Loading...Loading...Loading...Loading...Loading...Loading...

DeleteReplyForwardSpamNot SpamMovePrintActions

,No Recent Message Searches,

,

Check MailNew

Search Mail...

Go

Mail Folders Treeview

Inbox,

Drafts,

Sent,

Spam, Empty

Trash, Empty

* * *

ContactsAdd

0 online

* * *

FoldersAdd

Applications

Attach Large Files

Automatic Organizer

Calendar

Edit Photos

Evite

Flickr

My Drive

My Photos

PayPal

pingg Invitations

Notepad

Main Tabs

What's NewInbox 2 emailsActivation Email

OptionsMobile | Options | Help

Checking Yahoo! Mail...

New! Introducing an easier way to stay in touch with friends and family, right from here!

Stay updated with what they share online. Learn more Get their emails prioritized in your Inbox. See how Never miss their birthdays – you'll get convenient reminders!

» Get Started

**Jason • M • Toms River** is how you will be seen on Yahoo!, searchable by name and email address. Your birthday (just month/day) is only shared with your Connections. Manage your Profile

Hello Jason!

No unread emails in your Inbox Inbox (0)

What are you doing right now?

Update your status

Shared with Everyone - Click to choose the sharing options 

Share With Everyone Share With Connections

140

remaining

Post

""a short time ago - clear

Today

H 76° L 54°

Toms River, NJ 08755

Top Stories

Buzz Local Entertainment Sports WorldLawmakers: Afghan leader threatens to join Taliban (AP)

AP - Afghan President Hamid Karzai threatened over the weekend to quit the political process and join the Taliban if he continued to come under outside pressure to reform, several members of parliament said Monday.

Toyota faces $16M fine, accused of hiding defect (AP) 6 dead, 21 missing in W. Va. coal mine blast (AP) Tiger says he's coming back to win at Augusta (AP) Strong quake kills 2 in Mexico, rattles US states (AP) Priest accused of US abuse still working in India (AP)

» More News

'" iframe="" scrolling="no" frameborder="0" allowtransparency="" marginheight="0" marginwidth="0" style="border-top-width: 0px; border-right-width: 0px; border-bottom-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; margin-top: 0px; margin-right: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; margin-left: 0px; padding-top: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; padding-left: 0px; width: 300px; height: 250px; ">

Get Updates From Others

Get Updates from friends and family

gx_invitations

gx_suggestions

Trending Now

1. Erin Andrews 2. Calexico 3. Boeing X-37 4. Donovan McNabb 5. iPad 6. Tiger Woods 7. Apple iPad 8. Great Barrie... 9. John Paul St... 10. Evan Turner

Send Feedback

TODAY: 4/5

No events. Click the plus sign to add an event.

Message Content

ADVERTISEMENT

There are no emails from Connections in this folder.

Get updates from others and you can View emails only from connections in any folder with just one click.


	4. Chapter 4

Attention screen reader users, for better experience with a screen reader and Yahoo! mail, we recommend that you switch to Classic Mail by clicking on the link below: Mail Classic Yahoo! Mail

Log in and Search Menus

**Hi, Jason**

Available

Sign OutYahoo!My Yahoo!Web Search

ProfileContactsAccount Info

You are signed in as:

Yahoo! Mail

Loading Yahoo! Mail....

DeleteReplyForwardSpamNot SpamMoveActionsAll Emails

Show:

DeleteEdit DraftPrintActionsAll Emails

From

Subject

Date

There are no emails in this folder.

Loading...Loading...Activation EmailMon 4/5, 7:31 PMLoading...Yahoo!Welcome to Yahoo!Mon 4/5, 7:21 PMLoading...Loading...Loading...Loading...Loading...Loading...Loading...Loading...Loading...Loading...Loading...Loading...Loading...Loading...Loading...Loading...Loading...

DeleteReplyForwardSpamNot SpamMovePrintActions

,No Recent Message Searches,

,

Check MailNew

Search Mail...

Go

Mail Folders Treeview

Inbox,

Drafts,

Sent,

Spam, Empty

Trash, Empty

* * *

ContactsAdd

0 online

* * *

FoldersAdd

Applications

Attach Large Files

Automatic Organizer

Calendar

Edit Photos

Evite

Flickr

My Drive

My Photos

PayPal

pingg Invitations

Notepad

Main Tabs

What's NewInbox 2 emailsActivation Email

OptionsMobile | Options | Help

Checking Yahoo! Mail...

New! Introducing an easier way to stay in touch with friends and family, right from here!

Stay updated with what they share online. Learn more Get their emails prioritized in your Inbox. See how Never miss their birthdays – you'll get convenient reminders!

» Get Started

**Jason • M • Toms River** is how you will be seen on Yahoo!, searchable by name and email address. Your birthday (just month/day) is only shared with your Connections. Manage your Profile

Hello Jason!

No unread emails in your Inbox Inbox (0)

What are you doing right now?

Update your status

Shared with Everyone - Click to choose the sharing options 

Share With Everyone Share With Connections

140

remaining

Post

""a short time ago - clear

Today

H 76° L 54°

Toms River, NJ 08755

Top Stories

Buzz Local Entertainment Sports WorldLawmakers: Afghan leader threatens to join Taliban (AP)

AP - Afghan President Hamid Karzai threatened over the weekend to quit the political process and join the Taliban if he continued to come under outside pressure to reform, several members of parliament said Monday.

Toyota faces $16M fine, accused of hiding defect (AP) 6 dead, 21 missing in W. Va. coal mine blast (AP) Tiger says he's coming back to win at Augusta (AP) Strong quake kills 2 in Mexico, rattles US states (AP) Priest accused of US abuse still working in India (AP)

» More News

'" iframe="" scrolling="no" frameborder="0" allowtransparency="" marginheight="0" marginwidth="0" style="border-top-width: 0px; border-right-width: 0px; border-bottom-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; margin-top: 0px; margin-right: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; margin-left: 0px; padding-top: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; padding-left: 0px; width: 300px; height: 250px; ">

Get Updates From Others

Get Updates from friends and family

gx_invitations

gx_suggestions

Trending Now

1. Erin Andrews 2. Calexico 3. Boeing X-37 4. Donovan McNabb 5. iPad 6. Tiger Woods 7. Apple iPad 8. Great Barrie... 9. John Paul St... 10. Evan Turner

Send Feedback

TODAY: 4/5

No events. Click the plus sign to add an event.

Message Content

ADVERTISEMENT

There are no emails from Connections in this folder.

Get updates from others and you can View emails only from connections in any folder with just one click.


	5. Chapter 5

Attention screen reader users, for better experience with a screen reader and Yahoo! mail, we recommend that you switch to Classic Mail by clicking on the link below: Mail Classic Yahoo! Mail

Log in and Search Menus

**Hi, Jason**

Available

Sign OutYahoo!My Yahoo!Web Search

ProfileContactsAccount Info

You are signed in as:

Yahoo! Mail

Loading Yahoo! Mail....

DeleteReplyForwardSpamNot SpamMoveActionsAll Emails

Show:

DeleteEdit DraftPrintActionsAll Emails

From

Subject

Date

There are no emails in this folder.

Loading...Loading...Activation EmailMon 4/5, 7:31 PMLoading...Yahoo!Welcome to Yahoo!Mon 4/5, 7:21 PMLoading...Loading...Loading...Loading...Loading...Loading...Loading...Loading...Loading...Loading...Loading...Loading...Loading...Loading...Loading...Loading...Loading...

DeleteReplyForwardSpamNot SpamMovePrintActions

,No Recent Message Searches,

,

Check MailNew

Search Mail...

Go

Mail Folders Treeview

Inbox,

Drafts,

Sent,

Spam, Empty

Trash, Empty

* * *

ContactsAdd

0 online

* * *

FoldersAdd

Applications

Attach Large Files

Automatic Organizer

Calendar

Edit Photos

Evite

Flickr

My Drive

My Photos

PayPal

pingg Invitations

Notepad

Main Tabs

What's NewInbox 2 emailsActivation Email

OptionsMobile | Options | Help

Checking Yahoo! Mail...

New! Introducing an easier way to stay in touch with friends and family, right from here!

Stay updated with what they share online. Learn more Get their emails prioritized in your Inbox. See how Never miss their birthdays – you'll get convenient reminders!

» Get Started

**Jason • M • Toms River** is how you will be seen on Yahoo!, searchable by name and email address. Your birthday (just month/day) is only shared with your Connections. Manage your Profile

Hello Jason!

No unread emails in your Inbox Inbox (0)

What are you doing right now?

Update your status

Shared with Everyone - Click to choose the sharing options 

Share With Everyone Share With Connections

140

remaining

Post

""a short time ago - clear

Today

H 76° L 54°

Toms River, NJ 08755

Top Stories

Buzz Local Entertainment Sports WorldLawmakers: Afghan leader threatens to join Taliban (AP)

AP - Afghan President Hamid Karzai threatened over the weekend to quit the political process and join the Taliban if he continued to come under outside pressure to reform, several members of parliament said Monday.

Toyota faces $16M fine, accused of hiding defect (AP) 6 dead, 21 missing in W. Va. coal mine blast (AP) Tiger says he's coming back to win at Augusta (AP) Strong quake kills 2 in Mexico, rattles US states (AP) Priest accused of US abuse still working in India (AP)

» More News

'" iframe="" scrolling="no" frameborder="0" allowtransparency="" marginheight="0" marginwidth="0" style="border-top-width: 0px; border-right-width: 0px; border-bottom-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; margin-top: 0px; margin-right: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; margin-left: 0px; padding-top: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; padding-left: 0px; width: 300px; height: 250px; ">

Get Updates From Others

Get Updates from friends and family

gx_invitations

gx_suggestions

Trending Now

1. Erin Andrews 2. Calexico 3. Boeing X-37 4. Donovan McNabb 5. iPad 6. Tiger Woods 7. Apple iPad 8. Great Barrie... 9. John Paul St... 10. Evan Turner

Send Feedback

TODAY: 4/5

No events. Click the plus sign to add an event.

Message Content

ADVERTISEMENT

There are no emails from Connections in this folder.

Get updates from others and you can View emails only from connections in any folder with just one click.


	6. Chapter 6

Attention screen reader users, for better experience with a screen reader and Yahoo! mail, we recommend that you switch to Classic Mail by clicking on the link below: Mail Classic Yahoo! Mail

Log in and Search Menus

**Hi, Jason**

Available

Sign OutYahoo!My Yahoo!Web Search

ProfileContactsAccount Info

You are signed in as:

Yahoo! Mail

Loading Yahoo! Mail....

DeleteReplyForwardSpamNot SpamMoveActionsAll Emails

Show:

DeleteEdit DraftPrintActionsAll Emails

From

Subject

Date

There are no emails in this folder.

Loading...Loading...Activation EmailMon 4/5, 7:31 PMLoading...Yahoo!Welcome to Yahoo!Mon 4/5, 7:21 PMLoading...Loading...Loading...Loading...Loading...Loading...Loading...Loading...Loading...Loading...Loading...Loading...Loading...Loading...Loading...Loading...Loading...

DeleteReplyForwardSpamNot SpamMovePrintActions

,No Recent Message Searches,

,

Check MailNew

Search Mail...

Go

Mail Folders Treeview

Inbox,

Drafts,

Sent,

Spam, Empty

Trash, Empty

* * *

ContactsAdd

0 online

* * *

FoldersAdd

Applications

Attach Large Files

Automatic Organizer

Calendar

Edit Photos

Evite

Flickr

My Drive

My Photos

PayPal

pingg Invitations

Notepad

Main Tabs

What's NewInbox 2 emailsActivation Email

OptionsMobile | Options | Help

Checking Yahoo! Mail...

New! Introducing an easier way to stay in touch with friends and family, right from here!

Stay updated with what they share online. Learn more Get their emails prioritized in your Inbox. See how Never miss their birthdays – you'll get convenient reminders!

» Get Started

**Jason • M • Toms River** is how you will be seen on Yahoo!, searchable by name and email address. Your birthday (just month/day) is only shared with your Connections. Manage your Profile

Hello Jason!

No unread emails in your Inbox Inbox (0)

What are you doing right now?

Update your status

Shared with Everyone - Click to choose the sharing options 

Share With Everyone Share With Connections

140

remaining

Post

""a short time ago - clear

Today

H 76° L 54°

Toms River, NJ 08755

Top Stories

Buzz Local Entertainment Sports WorldLawmakers: Afghan leader threatens to join Taliban (AP)

AP - Afghan President Hamid Karzai threatened over the weekend to quit the political process and join the Taliban if he continued to come under outside pressure to reform, several members of parliament said Monday.

Toyota faces $16M fine, accused of hiding defect (AP) 6 dead, 21 missing in W. Va. coal mine blast (AP) Tiger says he's coming back to win at Augusta (AP) Strong quake kills 2 in Mexico, rattles US states (AP) Priest accused of US abuse still working in India (AP)

» More News

'" iframe="" scrolling="no" frameborder="0" allowtransparency="" marginheight="0" marginwidth="0" style="border-top-width: 0px; border-right-width: 0px; border-bottom-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; margin-top: 0px; margin-right: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; margin-left: 0px; padding-top: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; padding-left: 0px; width: 300px; height: 250px; ">

Get Updates From Others

Get Updates from friends and family

gx_invitations

gx_suggestions

Trending Now

1. Erin Andrews 2. Calexico 3. Boeing X-37 4. Donovan McNabb 5. iPad 6. Tiger Woods 7. Apple iPad 8. Great Barrie... 9. John Paul St... 10. Evan Turner

Send Feedback

TODAY: 4/5

No events. Click the plus sign to add an event.

Message Content

ADVERTISEMENT

There are no emails from Connections in this folder.

Get updates from others and you can View emails only from connections in any folder with just one click.


	7. Chapter 7

Attention screen reader users, for better experience with a screen reader and Yahoo! mail, we recommend that you switch to Classic Mail by clicking on the link below: Mail Classic Yahoo! Mail

Log in and Search Menus

**Hi, Jason**

Available

Sign OutYahoo!My Yahoo!Web Search

ProfileContactsAccount Info

You are signed in as:

Yahoo! Mail

Loading Yahoo! Mail....

DeleteReplyForwardSpamNot SpamMoveActionsAll Emails

Show:

DeleteEdit DraftPrintActionsAll Emails

From

Subject

Date

There are no emails in this folder.

Loading...Loading...Activation EmailMon 4/5, 7:31 PMLoading...Yahoo!Welcome to Yahoo!Mon 4/5, 7:21 PMLoading...Loading...Loading...Loading...Loading...Loading...Loading...Loading...Loading...Loading...Loading...Loading...Loading...Loading...Loading...Loading...Loading...

DeleteReplyForwardSpamNot SpamMovePrintActions

,No Recent Message Searches,

,

Check MailNew

Search Mail...

Go

Mail Folders Treeview

Inbox,

Drafts,

Sent,

Spam, Empty

Trash, Empty

* * *

ContactsAdd

0 online

* * *

FoldersAdd

Applications

Attach Large Files

Automatic Organizer

Calendar

Edit Photos

Evite

Flickr

My Drive

My Photos

PayPal

pingg Invitations

Notepad

Main Tabs

What's NewInbox 2 emailsActivation Email

OptionsMobile | Options | Help

Checking Yahoo! Mail...

New! Introducing an easier way to stay in touch with friends and family, right from here!

Stay updated with what they share online. Learn more Get their emails prioritized in your Inbox. See how Never miss their birthdays – you'll get convenient reminders!

» Get Started

**Jason • M • Toms River** is how you will be seen on Yahoo!, searchable by name and email address. Your birthday (just month/day) is only shared with your Connections. Manage your Profile

Hello Jason!

No unread emails in your Inbox Inbox (0)

What are you doing right now?

Update your status

Shared with Everyone - Click to choose the sharing options 

Share With Everyone Share With Connections

140

remaining

Post

""a short time ago - clear

Today

H 76° L 54°

Toms River, NJ 08755

Top Stories

Buzz Local Entertainment Sports WorldLawmakers: Afghan leader threatens to join Taliban (AP)

AP - Afghan President Hamid Karzai threatened over the weekend to quit the political process and join the Taliban if he continued to come under outside pressure to reform, several members of parliament said Monday.

Toyota faces $16M fine, accused of hiding defect (AP) 6 dead, 21 missing in W. Va. coal mine blast (AP) Tiger says he's coming back to win at Augusta (AP) Strong quake kills 2 in Mexico, rattles US states (AP) Priest accused of US abuse still working in India (AP)

» More News

'" iframe="" scrolling="no" frameborder="0" allowtransparency="" marginheight="0" marginwidth="0" style="border-top-width: 0px; border-right-width: 0px; border-bottom-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; margin-top: 0px; margin-right: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; margin-left: 0px; padding-top: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; padding-left: 0px; width: 300px; height: 250px; ">

Get Updates From Others

Get Updates from friends and family

gx_invitations

gx_suggestions

Trending Now

1. Erin Andrews 2. Calexico 3. Boeing X-37 4. Donovan McNabb 5. iPad 6. Tiger Woods 7. Apple iPad 8. Great Barrie... 9. John Paul St... 10. Evan Turner

Send Feedback

TODAY: 4/5

No events. Click the plus sign to add an event.

Message Content

ADVERTISEMENT

There are no emails from Connections in this folder.

Get updates from others and you can View emails only from connections in any folder with just one click.


	8. Chapter 8

Attention screen reader users, for better experience with a screen reader and Yahoo! mail, we recommend that you switch to Classic Mail by clicking on the link below: Mail Classic Yahoo! Mail

Log in and Search Menus

**Hi, Jason**

Available

Sign OutYahoo!My Yahoo!Web Search

ProfileContactsAccount Info

You are signed in as:

Yahoo! Mail

Loading Yahoo! Mail....

DeleteReplyForwardSpamNot SpamMoveActionsAll Emails

Show:

DeleteEdit DraftPrintActionsAll Emails

From

Subject

Date

There are no emails in this folder.

Loading...Loading...Activation EmailMon 4/5, 7:31 PMLoading...Yahoo!Welcome to Yahoo!Mon 4/5, 7:21 PMLoading...Loading...Loading...Loading...Loading...Loading...Loading...Loading...Loading...Loading...Loading...Loading...Loading...Loading...Loading...Loading...Loading...

DeleteReplyForwardSpamNot SpamMovePrintActions

,No Recent Message Searches,

,

Check MailNew

Search Mail...

Go

Mail Folders Treeview

Inbox,

Drafts,

Sent,

Spam, Empty

Trash, Empty

* * *

ContactsAdd

0 online

* * *

FoldersAdd

Applications

Attach Large Files

Automatic Organizer

Calendar

Edit Photos

Evite

Flickr

My Drive

My Photos

PayPal

pingg Invitations

Notepad

Main Tabs

What's NewInbox 2 emailsActivation Email

OptionsMobile | Options | Help

Checking Yahoo! Mail...

New! Introducing an easier way to stay in touch with friends and family, right from here!

Stay updated with what they share online. Learn more Get their emails prioritized in your Inbox. See how Never miss their birthdays – you'll get convenient reminders!

» Get Started

**Jason • M • Toms River** is how you will be seen on Yahoo!, searchable by name and email address. Your birthday (just month/day) is only shared with your Connections. Manage your Profile

Hello Jason!

No unread emails in your Inbox Inbox (0)

What are you doing right now?

Update your status

Shared with Everyone - Click to choose the sharing options 

Share With Everyone Share With Connections

140

remaining

Post

""a short time ago - clear

Today

H 76° L 54°

Toms River, NJ 08755

Top Stories

Buzz Local Entertainment Sports WorldLawmakers: Afghan leader threatens to join Taliban (AP)

AP - Afghan President Hamid Karzai threatened over the weekend to quit the political process and join the Taliban if he continued to come under outside pressure to reform, several members of parliament said Monday.

Toyota faces $16M fine, accused of hiding defect (AP) 6 dead, 21 missing in W. Va. coal mine blast (AP) Tiger says he's coming back to win at Augusta (AP) Strong quake kills 2 in Mexico, rattles US states (AP) Priest accused of US abuse still working in India (AP)

» More News

'" iframe="" scrolling="no" frameborder="0" allowtransparency="" marginheight="0" marginwidth="0" style="border-top-width: 0px; border-right-width: 0px; border-bottom-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; margin-top: 0px; margin-right: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; margin-left: 0px; padding-top: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; padding-left: 0px; width: 300px; height: 250px; ">

Get Updates From Others

Get Updates from friends and family

gx_invitations

gx_suggestions

Trending Now

1. Erin Andrews 2. Calexico 3. Boeing X-37 4. Donovan McNabb 5. iPad 6. Tiger Woods 7. Apple iPad 8. Great Barrie... 9. John Paul St... 10. Evan Turner

Send Feedback

TODAY: 4/5

No events. Click the plus sign to add an event.

Message Content

ADVERTISEMENT

There are no emails from Connections in this folder.

Get updates from others and you can View emails only from connections in any folder with just one click.


End file.
